Tokyo Hustle
by my name is Satoyuki
Summary: After the timely death of Professor Kiru Tashi, weapons developer of the GCT Tech Corporation, his family move back to Japan. His son, Keishi, his daughter, Sanura, and Wife, Mae soon find out the secrets behind his death. Behind it they uncover a monotin


Peeking through the clouds, the suns rays came. Gently grazing the window of a High-rise hotel building called 'Mandarin Oriental'. Inside the halls of the fourteenth floor, which came elegantly furnished down to the green carpets with gold embroidered dragons, to the tan wallpaper. Emerging from the elevator a bell hop came pushing a cart towards room B415. He came in a green uniform, with a green cap and white gloves. The dragon that was embroidered into the carpets was on his uniform, wrapping around to his back. He paused for a moment and stared down the hall looking at each of the doors before he moved again.

"Ahhhh...there it is." he mumbled as he began to propel the cart forward again.

"Room B415." slowly he knocked on the door, and retracted his hand to fold it in front of him. He stood patiently waiting until he heard footsteps on the other side of the giant green door. He heard a soft click and the unlocking of the handle. The door opened and there stood a young boy about thirteen or fourteen years old.

"Konnichiwa, you order room service." he asked with a wide grin on his face. The reflection of the boy's image was depicted in the glasses he wore.

"Yes, umm follow me." The boy led the foreign man into the large suite. You can just leave it next to that table. Behind the table was a wall to wall window, showing the masterful Tokyo skyline.

"You say right here?"

"Yes, that's fine thank, you." the boy escorted the man to the door and reached into his pocket to reveal a brown wallet. He opened the wallet and pulled out a twenty dollar bill and a fifty dollar bill.

"Here the twenty is four you and the fifty is for the food service."

"You much too generous sir..." he hesitated for a moment."This American money... no can accept sir."

"Oh right... you just take this money and go to the main lobby and ask them to exchange it for Yen."

"Yes sir!" "Domo arigato!" "Ki o tsukete,Yoi ichinichi o."

"Yoi ichinichi o to you too." the man bowed twice and backed away from the door. The boy closed the door and walked into the kitchen and began to take out dishes. He began to place the dishes at the table and followed the routine with cups, napkins, and silverware.

"You did it again you know..." a small, soft voice came from the doorway behind him.

"Sanura..." he said, his voice getting more sympathetic.

"You set four plates...there are only three." her long black hair was styled in a bun. Her green eyes began to swell up, as she stood there with her arms crossed. She looked as if she were getting cold. The boy paced over to his sister and embraced her, as her tears overflowed.

"He's gone Varick!" "He's really gone!" she began to cry as he held her in his arms. Varick pushed her back a little bit and stared into her sage colored eyes. His eyes began to swell with tears as well.

"Sanura... we have to be strong now. Mom needs us." "I know it hurts a lot. I really miss him too!", tears of sadness streamed down his face as he began to clench her again. "But we need to be strong...for Mom and for both of us."

"But how, I miss Daddy so much Varick!"

"I know...we all do..." "Everything is alright now." "We're going to be fine ok Sanura?" he looked at her again as she began to wipe the tears from her eyes. She gave a little nod of approval. "Ok then?" she nodded slightly once more. "Let's go get Mom then."

"Mmhmm..." she managed to mumble." she turned around and went down the hall. She came to a halt at a door which was opened slightly. They walked into the room that was light by another wall to wall window showing Tokyo city as far as you could see.

"Mom..?" "Mother...?" Varick said in a semi low voice

"Mommy, wake up its time for dinner." Sanura said gently shaking her.

"Mmmm...Dinner already...?" "I was having such sweet dreams." she said with a smile on her face. Her voice cut through the air and had such a nice tone. "Did the man come already?"

"Yes Mom" Varick answered.

"Ok then. Lets eat." she smiled slightly again, as she sat up. The kids walked to the kitchen and took they're seats as they waited for they're mother patiently. She emerged from her room wearing her black hair up in a bun. She was wearing a rather long black skirt with a white shirt.

"Mommy..?" Sanura asked in a soft voice. She was still young but not too you. She was about eleven years old.

"Yes dear?" she replied in a clean cut voice.

"Why does you necklace have your name on it?" she questioned as her Mom poured water into everyone's glass to drink. She began to point towards her Mom's neck where a gold necklace dangled with the name Mae attached to the golden chain.

"Well...your Daddy gave it to me as a birthday present the first year we got married."

"Ohhhh..." she replied as she remained staring at the gold necklace. Everyone remained silently for awhile, staring at they're food and not really eating it. Mae slammed down her fork and knife.

"Get dressed guys, we're all going to go out for awhile okay?" she said smiling again. Varick began to think,

'she seems so calm...even though dads gone...she's hiding it... behind that smile.'

"Where are we going to go Mom?" Varick asked.

"How about we go see a movie or we can just go to a mall or something?"

"Well how long?"

"Well let's just get ready first, and then we can think about everything when we're driving." "Okay?"

"Ok Mommy." Sanura said excusing herself from the table and retreating to her room.

"I'm going to take a shower first ok Mom?"

"That's fine I'm going to make a trip down to the lobby to make arrangements for our transportations." they both got up and left the table leaving the untouched food there as they went to go do they're errands.


End file.
